At the Ball
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: A fun little obidala fic I wrote. Queen Amidala must marry soon -but who? Think Star Wars meets Aladdin. ^_^


Hiya all! Well now that schools over I have a lot more time. I wrote   
this during roll call at graduation practice so bear with me if there   
are problems. ^_^  
Also, I've decided that my other fic, The Greatest Force, is going to   
become a weekly installment, so look for chapters every thursday   
afternoon.  
Hope you enjoy the fic. And may the force be with you.  
  
Summary: Think Star Wars meets Disney's Aladdin, AU  
Disclaimer: insert disclaimer of your choice here.  
  
  
  
At the Ball  
By Eileen Blazer  
June 2002  
  
  
A long time ago, in a galazy far far away...  
  
The scent of roses hung delicately in the air, drifting as though it   
were leaping from invisible clouds. The sun smiled cheerful, jolly as   
an old elf, eager to spread his special brand of joy and mischief. It   
was one of those days, blessed by some magical touch that had flown   
down from heaven on an angel's wings.  
  
Perfection, in the form of a beautiful day.  
  
The queen of Naboo leaned against the hard tower wall and sighed in   
contentment. Rivers of long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders,   
mimicing the flowing streams in the distance. Her gown, the color of   
evergreens and wine grapes, billowed out with the wind. Her chin rested   
in her hands as she gazed off into the land.  
  
"M'lady, I think it best you return inside at once," called out a   
concerned voice, "You know how cruel the sun is to your fair skin."  
Brown eyes turned to the side, as she attempted to see him without   
actually moving.  
  
"Anakin, you worry too much."  
  
"But M'lady, tonight is the ball from which you will find a husband. Do   
you not wish to make a good impression?"  
  
"Right, of course. As if clearer skin could in any way help a man to   
decide whether or not he loves me."  
  
"Such decisions are often made."  
  
"But never right."  
  
Anakin, a tall, skinny boy with dirty blonde hair and innocent eyes,   
shurgged and stepped forward. "Is love that important? Could you not be   
just as happy with a strong man on your arm and food at your table?"  
  
"Ah, the justification." She knew the lines well, good enough to recite   
them before the whole kingdom. It was all the advisers ever told her. A   
good man, food, strength, power, they were all just traits on some   
imaginary list, all reasons why she should marry a stranger.  
  
Why wasn't love on that list?   
  
Why couldn't life be like the day, ruled by the beauty of God and   
Nature instead of a pretty face?  
  
"M'lady, it is time to return. I shall not be prevailed upon to create   
some magic healing cream for you tonight, when you finally come to your   
senses. Now, come along, before any magic is neccessary at all." The   
booming voice of the Regent Palpatine, also the Magician of the Land,   
was as unwelcome as rain would've been. Queen Amidala looked upon him   
with disdain and uncomfort and rebellion.  
  
"Soon, Regent, I will command you. Watch the frequency of your orders   
to me. Let us not forget who is of royal blood, nor who holds the favor   
of the people." He smiled back at her and bowed lazily.  
  
"I look forward to serving such a qualified girl." He answered. "And   
one with crystal clear skin. Move along, M'lady."  
  
She groaned in frustration and sulked back into the palace. Typical,   
for Palpatine to interrupt such a wonderful moment. Anakin didn't help   
either, with his all too eager suggestions and by the book practices.  
He was a terrific apprentice to Palpatine, no doubt, but had absolutely   
no common sense. He was no fun at all.   
  
Palpatine watched her go, narrowing his eyes until they were dark slits   
marking his face. It was impossible to imagine that an insolent child   
like the queen would soon have power over him. Hadn't he done a   
fantastic job as Regent? Why bother with Amidala at all?  
  
Unfortunately, she had been right. Only blue bloods ruled, and the   
people favored her immensely. The day she took a husband would be the   
day he stepped down. If Palpatine was lucky, she'd give him an   
advisor's position. Otherwise, it was back to the enchanted cottage.  
  
And the way things were looking presently, he'd be picking new curtians   
in a week.  
  
The ball was scheduled for that very night, in Delphani Hall. The   
dinner, complete with everything from Pinia fruit slices to Callio   
pudding, was already in the making. The ever growing guest list   
included princes and kings from every corner. Naturally, Palpatine was   
as reluctant to throw the ball as the queen, but that was one thing   
beyond his jurisdiction. The late queen had made sure of it.  
  
If only, he thought, gathering a sheet of cloth the queen had left   
behind. If only he could find a way...  
  
  
**********  
  
  
The cool air ran through the palace like rodents chasing after cheese,   
quick, eager, and oblivious to everything else. Amidala shivered and   
reached for her wrap -only to realize she'd lost it somewhere. Sitting   
in the chair, she rubbed her arms for warmth, wondering just why the   
atmosphere inside was so dank and cold when the outside world blossomed   
like a morning flower.  
  
When she did marry, it would be to someone who shared her regard for   
nature. That would be a trait on her own private list. She'd show them   
all. She'd find someone to love from the potporri of men offered,   
a wonderful man.   
  
And then, well, there would be changes.   
  
With a new sense of determination, she rose up and walked to her room.   
There was so much to do. Gowns to pick (she was already leaning towards   
the purple, feathery one), hair styles to design (maybe high swirls),   
and a list to complete:  
  
Honesty, bravery, intelligence, gentleness...  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Bail Organa stared into his mirror, admiring his bearded chin. One hand   
traced his profile and he nodded with satisfaction. "They've done a   
fine job. Give them an extra tip." The man to his right (so quite   
literally his right-hand man) reached into a pouch and pulled out a few   
golden coins. He tossed them to two men, watching the scene warily,   
then waved them away.  
  
"Sir, the carriage is already drawn. Shall we depart?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Let us leave at once." He nudged his greatest   
knight and personal body guard in the ribs. "Wouldn't want anyone else   
to lay claim to our little trophy, now would we.  
  
The knight sighed. 'We', he thought, wouldn't treat women like   
trophies.  
  
Bail wasn't a bad leader; his land was green with food and his people   
happy. But to know him personally was to understand that he knew   
everything about command and nothing at all about people. He was at the   
same time brilliant and idiotic, refined and boorish, charming and   
dull. The knight pitied the Queen of Naboo. She didn't know it yet, but   
she'd soon be Mrs. Organa, and forced to spend many a day at his side.  
  
The knight was trained and even he had difficulty with such a task.  
  
"Now who's stalling. Come on, we don't have all day." Organa yelled,   
already climbing into the vehicle. The knight shrugged and ran out the   
door. Jumping onto the carriage, he caught the drivers shoulder.  
  
"To Naboo."  
  
***************  
  
  
In good society, nice balls were often thrown. Sugary delicacies and   
light background music were expected, along with pretty girls decked in   
puffy dresses. The Queen's ball was no exception. Giggly maids wandered   
aimlessly around arriving guests, offering them bite-sized snacks.   
  
From her place at the balcony, Queen Amidala sighed with desperation.   
She'd watched men pour out and through the gates, examining each one   
for husband potential. All had been sadly lacking. Each of the pompous   
men had either been too old (she never cared for those sort of   
matches), too stuffy (were six in collars even allowed?), or too   
sinister looking (there was just something about a curly black   
moustashe and narrowed eyes that gave her the chills). Normally, she   
would have felt bad, making such generalizations based on appearances   
only, but these were difficult times.  
  
Finally, someone with potential actually showed up. He pulled out of   
his carriage and brushed off his jacket. He was slightly older, but   
tolerably so; handsome, but with a generous smile that seemed to   
indicate a sort of kindness; dressed elegantly, but not lavishly, so he   
couldn't have been taxing his people to prison. Very fine indeed. She   
could see herself falling in love with him.  
  
Amidala turned and was about to run downstairs and greet him when   
movement below caught her eye. She looked back and gasped.  
  
The most handsome, beautiful man she'd ever seen was climbing out from   
the same carriage. Eyes of sea green shimmered, even from the distance.   
His hair was brown, then red, then brown again. No smile brightened his   
face but it was alight with a spark and splender all its own.   
  
She breathed a sigh of awe and he looked up sharply. Their gazes met   
and the invisible cord between tugged forcibly on both. She fell nearer   
to the edge as he stepped closer to the walls. It magic, pure and   
plain.  
  
If the morning had meant perfection for nature, this was perfection for   
love; Destiny had outdone herself with this match. Amidala wanted to   
jump down and straight into his arms, to let him carry her away.  
  
"M'lady, your guests await." The deep voice of Regent Palpatine cut   
through the moment like a knife through whipped butter. She narrowed   
her eyes and tried to wave him away but when she looked back, the man   
below had vanished. With a pout, Amidala returned her attention to the   
regent.  
  
"I shall be down shortly. You may leave."  
  
He smiled in that creepy way. "Dearest Majesty, let this be one of my   
last demands on your youth. Go and greet your guests *now*."  
  
"As you wish" she muttered, stomping from the room.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Pinch your cheeks or something, try   
to add a little color. Can't have my guard looking all pasty like   
that." Obi-wan Kenobi gently slapped his own face, falling into stride   
beside his friend.  
  
"I think maybe I have." He whispered, recalling the angel from the   
balcony. For angel she must have been; she was far too heavenly to be   
born of flesh. The sight of her had been intoxicating, and   
overwhelmingly so. If she hadn't disappeared behind the curtains, he   
might have fallen over in an aesthetic daze.  
  
"Sure, because spooks just love balls, eh?" Bail laughed heartily to   
himself and puffed his chest. "Think Amidala knows she's getting a   
regular jester for a spouse?"  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Palpatine wrung the soft scarf with his rough hands. As the seconds   
passed, he grew more and more anxious to halt the ceremony, more ready   
to resort to something drastic.  
  
He had to act. Amidala could not be allowed to assume the reigns of the   
world. The very idea was absurd. Marriage would not transform her into   
an able leader; she would remain the insanely nature-happy, reckless   
child she always was. At best, she would grow a mind and that really   
spelled disaster for the regent. Then, she would discover his secret   
plans and deals.  
  
He could practically feel the noose around his neck.  
  
But the law was all too clear. Amidala must marry and claim her crown.   
There was no way around it. Which meant the next step was allying her   
with someone under Palpatine's control.  
  
Palpatine himself might find someway to marry the child...no, that   
thought was too apalling. She had a certain softness that he despised,   
and an independence equally abnoxious. Power was no good without a mind   
to use it and marriage to her would effectively ruin his mind.   
  
"Master, will you not attend to the guests with her majesty?" An   
uncertain voice asked. The Regent spun around to see Anakin, mop in   
hand. The shaggy-dressed boy winced under the inspection. "I was about   
to clean the hall floor." he explained. "Someone tossed their biscuits   
right smack in the middle of it."  
  
Anakin, ever loyal. Ever ready to follor orders. Ever idiotic. The boy   
was completely under his thumb. And, if sources were right, more than a   
bit smitten by the queen.   
  
"This does hold possibilities." He chuckled, mentally flipping through   
his old book of spells. "Oh, yes, this is very good."  
  
"Regent, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Say, Ani, why not have a seat." Anakin sat, shaking the   
mess of hair from his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Master Regent? You seem a   
bit...maniacal." Simple, Anakin was, but stupid, no. He whispered the   
last part, moving uncomfortably on the chair. Whatever scheme Palpatine   
was cooking up couldn't be good.  
  
"How would you like to marry Amidala?" Well, maybe it did have some   
merit.   
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
"Good. Now all you have to do is..." Is risk my life, Anakin thought.   
Engage in some dangerous, deadly feat that would probably kill me   
before I got anywhere near Amidala.   
  
"...is sprinkle this dust on her when you two embrace."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Was it possible to long for a touch you've never known? Obi-wan   
could've sworn his arms where aching from wanting to hold the angel so   
bad. His lips begged to feel the softness of her skin. His eyes burned   
to behold her beauty once again.  
  
Where was she? What was she? A dream? A wish? Or, just maybe, a real   
person, as warm and sweet as she was lovely.  
  
"Darnit, Kenobi, you've been like this since we arrived. Snap out of   
it, we're about to meet the queen." Bail Organa had grown increasingly   
irritated with the knight's distracted behavior and now he pulled on   
his attire in a flushed manner. "Do I look quite right?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded, not mentioning that through his rose-colored glasses,   
an obese man wearing only a strap of leather and a frilly lady's hat   
with the words 'Nuban and loving it', while attempting to ride a   
unicycle, would've looked 'quite right'. Rather, he endeavored to clear   
his mind. He was, after all, a Jedi. Known universally as the greatest   
of all knights, the rare Jedi title was a symbol of supremacy and   
honor. Only the High Council of the Republic could bestow such a name   
as Jedi.  
  
"Lord Bail Organa, of the grandest Alderaan. And, his *Jedi* Knight, am   
I to understand? This is certainly a privledge." Regent Palpatine   
grasped at Organa's hand, squeezing it tightly. "People of your caliber   
don't grace this floor often, a ha, despite the lady's high position.   
The regent was all bows and flattery.   
  
It was the sort of behavior that Bail adored, and he blushed from the   
attention. Obi-wan, meanwhile, strongly disliked the blatant falseness.   
He slid away, using some of those super steath skills he'd acquired.   
The corner was the safest route, for it was the only empty spot in the   
entire room. He followed it, going as far as to venture up the stairs   
and into various other rooms. He stopped short when he heard voices.  
  
"Don't you like me, Ami?" Someone was pleading, a male obviously.  
  
"Well, yes, I like you a lot. You're a nice boy." The female speaking   
had a wonderful voice, all bells and bird songs. Obi crept forward to   
see them. A boy became visible first, one with dirty blonde hair and a   
skinny frame.  
  
"Then we can be together, can't we?" He whined, reaching for the girl.   
She was slowly coming into sight too. Obi saw a purple gown, then a   
tiny hand, then...he gasped, now, completely breath-taken by angel so   
close.  
  
"Why Anakin, if you think I'm going to fire you when I marry, you   
needn't worry. There's always room for a friend." The voice matched   
her, and Obi-wan was awestruck.  
  
"I don't mean friendship, and I don't mean after you marry someone   
else. I think *we* should get married, Ami. Haven't you known me all   
your life? Don't we get along so well?"  
  
Her chocolate eyes dropped to the floor. "Well, yes, but I don't love   
you. Not like that. I'm so sorry Anakin." Obi-wan nodded with   
satisfaction as she let him down easily. But he frowned when the boy   
reached for an embrace.  
  
"Fine, your majesty. May I please hug you, this once?"  
  
"Oh, Ani, of course." He threw his long arms around her and buried his   
face into her hair. The Jedi wanted nothing more than to rip him away,   
to throw scalding water on his arms for daring to touch the   
untouchable, and beat him, and scream, and...and...and what was that   
bottle doing in his fingers?  
  
As Anakin opened the tiny bottle, a gush of steam jumped out. His   
crooked teeth shone as he sprinkled glowing dust all over her.   
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Obi-wan clutched his light saber, a feeling of growing worry in his   
stomach.  
  
"Now look at me, Ami. And tell me what you really feel." She pulled   
back and giggled.   
  
"I feel...I feel...so lonely without your arms around me." she laughed,   
reaching for the boy. He welcomed her back into his embrace, a mixed   
expression of hunger and delight.   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"I always want to go your way, Ani. You're just so terrific. Promise me   
you'll never go?"  
  
"I'll never, ever go. But if I do?"  
  
"Why, I suppose I'd have to follow you."  
  
"Lets go tell Palpatine."  
  
"Anything for you, Ani."  
  
They walked out the small entrance, clutching each other tightly. One   
as if he were holding the whole world in his grasp, the other like she   
was desperate for the last sip of wine. Her eyes seemed tainted by red   
paint. Anakin placed tiny kisses on her hair, and she cuddled closer in   
response. They were oblivious to their audience, who was debating   
whether or not run right up and smash Anakin's head with a blunt object   
or to just lay down and die.  
  
He'd stolen the angel, somehow bewitched her with his dust. *HIS*   
angel. But the question remained: how to stop him and bring her back to   
her senses?  
  
"Obi-wan, you fool. What are you doing in the deserted room? Having a   
clandestine meeting with a scullery maid? A secret rendezvous with a   
lady-in-waiting?" Bail came up behind him and poked his ribs, smiling   
broadly.  
  
"No, I was alone." The knight said.  
  
"Oh." Organa's face fell and he shrugged. "Well, in that case...they're   
about to announce the queen's new fiance. Seems someone else got to her   
first."  
  
"What a shame." He answered nonchalantly. It was hard for Obi-wan to   
care about the queen's decision. There were much more important matters   
at hand, like saving the angel from Anakin's clutches.  
  
"We should watch anyway. Come along Kenobi."  
  
The ballroom had gotten even more crowded, a throng of people eagerly   
awaiting the queen's address. Obi found himself smashed between King   
Don of Henley and the Regent Palpatine. The latter wore an eerie   
expression.  
  
"Attention, people and honored guests." The queen's voice carried over   
the quieting crowd, buts it sound seemed aimed straight for Obi-wan's   
heart. It stabbed his very soul.  
  
For the voice, and the body of the queen, belonged to none other than   
the angel herself, still red-eyed and unclear.   
  
And Anakin was at her side, attached to her hand.  
  
"I am here to announce my engagement to the marvelously fantastic..."  
  
"WAIT!" Obi-wan shouted, climbing onto the pillar to his left. "WAIT   
JUST A MOMENT!" Palpatine growled up at him, tugged at his boots.  
  
"Come down here, you idiot. She's about to make the most important   
statement about our world for years. Even a Jedi may not interrupt."  
  
"But he's bewitched her! Look at her sickly palor, look at the tint in   
her beautiful brown eyes! That boy has used magic on her! I saw it with   
my own eyes."  
  
"Ah, I see." Palpatine answered, waving at the suprised people. "Come   
down right now and we shall settle this. In *private* quarters." He   
grasped a loose sleeve and dragged Obi-wan into another room. Amidala   
and Anakin soon followed as well.   
  
The girl was all over Anakin, in a way that sickened the Jedi's whole   
being.   
  
"You've done this to her!" Obi shouted, pulling out the saber. "Admit   
it."  
  
The boy flinched back, as if he were too weak and scared to fight   
himself. "I...I..."  
  
"Was just following orders?" Palpatine offered, sipping from a glass.  
  
"Yes! You told me all I had to do was sprinkle her. You didn't say anything about fighting a Jedi. You can't expect me to do that."  
  
"No," the regent answered, turning back to the man who was beginning to   
figure it all out. "I guess I shall have to do that on my own."   
He waved a hand and the Jedi slammed against the wall. "Luckily I have   
retained quite a bit of magic know-how."  
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Funny, that's what they always say before I give them a one way ticket   
to the next life. You should have stayed silent, Jedi. What do you care   
about this little planet anyway. " He moved a hand again and a huge   
piece of metal flew towards Obi's head. He dodged it and cartwheeled to   
the other side.  
  
Obi couldn't resist a look in the queen's direction. "I wouldn't   
deserve the Jedi title if I saw evil and said nothing. You've met your   
match, old man." Obi-wan Kenobi reached into the air and pulled out a   
ball of energy. "Old Jedi trick," he explained. Aiming carefully, he   
exploded it in the regent's direction. It hit an invisible force field   
and vanished.  
  
"Ha. If you run now, you won't have to see a thing until it hits you."   
The regent shot similar blue energy towards Obi-wan and it grazed his   
skin.   
  
"And if you give up your sinister plot now, you won't have to die."  
Obi-wan pulled out his saber with finesse and ease. He made a point of   
showing off some of his talents.   
  
"I don't offer you the same choice."  
  
They fought, while Anakin retreated back into a dizzy Amidala's arms.   
He sighed, holding her tight. "Darling, this whole situation is a   
mess...but you're worth it." She laughed.  
  
Finally, as Palpatine raised his arms to strike at his oppenent, the   
green saber plunged through his chest. A look of disbelief and horror   
filled his eyes and then he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Anakin screamed and reached for the lamp beside him. Raising it above   
the knight's head, he...he too fell down, unconcious. Obi-wan spun   
around and saw Bail grinning sheepishly, jar of pickles in hand.   
  
"I did fight along side you in the Clone Wars, did I not?" Obi-wan   
patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Old friend, I'd almost forgotten what an ally you are."  
  
Meanwhile, the angel whimpered at Anakin's side. "Darling, wake up.   
You'll be all right." She brushed the damp hair from his face. "Come on   
sweeting. Please?"  
  
"Majesty," Obi-wan stated, squatting down to be at eye-level. "You've   
been mislead." her tiny fist hot against his body, furiously and quick.  
  
"This is your fault," she screamed. "You hurt Anakin!" Scooting back,   
she stood and tried to run away but the Jedi had her wrist and followed   
her into the next room.  
  
"M'lady, don't you remember me from the balcony? That feeling? Surely   
you remember that..."   
  
"I don't. I remember Anakin, always at my side." Her tear-streaked face   
was flooded by a new onslaught. "Ani Ani Ani...."  
  
Obi looked back at Bail. "What do I do? How can I free her from this   
spell?"  
  
His friend shrugged. "In the fairy tales, its always a kiss from her   
prince." He winked impishly.  
  
It was tempting, *very* tempting. On the one hand, she was a beautiful   
queen trapped by an evil villian's spell. On the other, well there   
really was no other hand, was there? Gracefully and very, very quickly,   
he dipped her and kissed her pink lips.  
  
She struggled at first, pressing her lips into a fine, thin line. But   
that didn't last long; the feeling was too powerful. Seconds after it   
had begun, Amidala wrapped her arms around Obi-wan's neck and pressed   
herself closer. Her lips became softer and more inviting and he could   
have cried with joy.  
  
They fit like two puzzle pieces. His arms twined around her and he   
lifted her back up for support. Together, quite together, they soared   
to cloud nine.  
  
"I love you," he whispered when she began placing butterfly kisses on   
his mouth. "I don't know you at all, but I love you."  
  
"The sentiments mutual" she managed between kisses. Finally, he pulled   
her even closer and locked their mouths again.   
  
And the rest, kiddies, is private. Suffice it to say that Bail Organa   
was discreet in his exit, and by the time the couple left the room,   
they knew each other considerably better.   
  
Anakin was banished, naturally, to the dark forrest for trying to   
seduce the queen and Palpatine was taken away to a little hospital on   
the deserted side of the world, where doctors assured the queen he   
might someday learn to tie his shoes.  
  
Bail Organa met up with a lovely princess from the Techia kingdom and   
settled down happily on Alderaan, where both tended to the people's   
needs while drowning each other in insincere flattery. Close friends   
insisted true love was at the root of it all.  
  
As for Amidala and Obi-wan, well they were married. The palace curtains   
were all removed and the vine-cutters stopped cutting the vines and   
within weeks the palace was alive with plants. Less happy neighbors   
claimed the couple was just green with envy. With a year, small twins   
with brown eyes and red-brown hair toddled around the house.  
  
It was all very nice.  
  
Oh yeah, and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
Fin  
  
Like it? Love? Hate it with a passion? I wanna know. Send critiques,   
compliments, and flames to Eileenblzr@yahoo.com. Or, if at   
Fanfiction.net just review.  
  
Also, I realize that the style in the beginning is not exactly the same   
as the style at the end. Oh well... 


End file.
